


Of Hobbit Holes and Tiny Feet

by bofurlove



Series: A slice of life dwobbits [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, No Mpreg in this one, hobbits dwarves and skinchangers and elves oh my!, no more dwobbit babies for our favorite couple, possible smut in the future, royal family feels, seriously its gonna be so fluffy you're gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Burdens We Bear. Bilbo still recovering from his brush with death travels to the shire with his little family in tow for good ole fashioned sunshine and green hills to heal properly. As prescribed by the great elven king Thranduil. What ensues is lots of sweet shire fun with lots of hobbits and a bit of a culture shock for some of our dwarves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is my loves! Part 2. Filled with happy sweet fluffiness. No more dark and evil times. Time for some family sweetness feels!!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the super shortness of this chapter. The next one will be better and longer. I just wanted to get our lil families to the shire. :D

Thorin drew his cloak tighter around him as he rode his pony beside the two wagons as they slowly made their way along. They were nearing The Shire after a very long journey, nearly 4 months on the road so far. But Thorin knew the journey was worth the health of his hobbit and his family.

Dain had been wary of the dwarf king taking an undetermined leave of absence from the throne, and had no hesitance to voice his opinion.

“Are you sure that this is necessary Thorin? You need not leave the mountain for such an endeavor. Simply send your hobbit to live with the elves til he is well. If Thranduil was willing to come all this way to help him, who’s to say he would not welcome him into his halls.”

Thorin shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by his sister’s stern and angry voice.

“It is entirely necessary Dain! That hobbit has been through more than any can imagine in the last several years! He joined a company on an impossible quest, helped to save my brother and sons, was cast away while with child,” Thorin flinched as his sister spoke, guilt still eating at him all these years later for his words and actions displayed under the gold sickness, “Bore and delivered my niece and barely survived. Then took in his orphaned nephew to care for as his own, and bore my brother’s twins. Which if you may already know almost stole him away as he clung to life by a thread Dain. Now for this most current predicament we find ourselves in.” The princess set her glare at her cousin and pointed her finger right in his face. “That noble and brave creature stood up to three full sized large human men when they targeted and were attacking a child. That small halfling stood up to those men when no other would, resulting in him being beaten near to death. The only reason my brother’s husband is still with us is due to the kindness and luck that Thranduil arrived in time. Now Thranduil has informed us that the hobbit require a great deal of sunshine and to be around that that grows. Do you see a great deal of vegetation and sunshine in the mountain?” Dis raised her eyebrows as she waited for cousin’s response. Dain looked incredibly flustered and embarrassed under the scrupulous gaze of the Princess Dis.

“No.” Dain grit his teeth as he responded.

“No I didn’t think so.” The princess spat out as she sat back in her seat beside her brother. “So if that hobbit, who mind you is one of the major reasons this kingdom has been flourishing with a king that understands his people, needs to go afar to heal than he will go. _AND_ he will go with the protection of those I trust most with him. My brother, my sons, and our two best friends. Furthermore, if you find it disagreeable to act as steward in my brother’s absence, however long that may be, than you may go back the Iron Hills and I will stand to rule in place of you.”

Dain lowered his gaze to his lap as Dis continued to glare at him. Thorin almost felt sorry for his cousin, knowing all too well the feeling of being on Dis’ bad side. Especially since Dis had seen Thorin through the worst of times in almost losing his beloved. “Dain, will you sit as steward and rule with Dis in my absence? I will be available to communicate through ravens in The Shire. But what it comes down to is, my husband needs this. My _one_ needs this. I have almost lost him too many times to count. I cannot turn my back on him now.” The dwarf king leaned forward on his arms resting on the great table of his council chambers. “Will you stand in my place while I am gone taking care of those who are most important to me?”

Thorin silently awaited Dain’s reply, watching as his cousin entwined his fingers and leaned forward himself on the table. “Thorin, cousin, I cannot say that I understand your need to go across middle earth to help your one. But just because I cannot say I understand it does not mean that I will not support you. I will stand in your place with Dis by my side and I will watch over your kingdom in your absence.”

Dain’s decision left Thorin feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everything was falling perfectly into place for their departure. The dwarf king had already sent word to The Shire to the Gamgee’s. The letters had gone out the very day that Thranduil saved Bilbo to ensure that Bag End would be ready for them to stay in; explaining in detail the grave events that brought them to need to return. In his letters he had also inquired if it were possible acquire two other smials built or bought in the same area to house Fili and Kili as well as Jocelyn, Kili and Atara, with Bofur. The kind hobbit had written back promptly letting the king know that everything would be set and in order by the time they arrived. Thorin sent Nori, along with a guard, once Master Gamgee had sent word back with the required gold (and some) to cover all expenses anticipated for the big move. Nori decided to stay and watch over the preparations with the Gamgee family; who had taken a liking to the star haired dwarf from what Missus Gamgee’s letters to Bilbo had informed them. Bilbo had spent a great deal of time in the gardens while waiting for Dain’s arrival, but he was not healing as quickly as he would elsewhere away from the mountain.

Thorin made sure that everything was set and prepared for all to leave as soon as possible. The two wagons were packed and readied to leave days before Dain had arrived in the mountain in anticipation for departure. Still being the beginnings of fall, and not yet winter they packed and prepared for the worst of the weather. One of the wagons had been filled with warm blankets and pillows to keep the children warm and comfortable as well as allow Bilbo to rest well through their travels, while the second was filled with supplies for the road as well as a small space set up similar to the first.

When they said their goodbyes there were many tears, especially from Dis. The Princess had stood and held her sons and granddaughter in her arms as she cried before saying her goodbyes to her niece and nephews. Thrayda cried as she clutched desperately to her aunt as they whispered promises of seeing each other soon and reassurances that this wasn’t goodbye forever. She cradled the tiny princess until the wild haired little one would be parted with her and allow her to say her goodbyes to the wee one’s parents.

When Dis walked up to her brother she smiled wetly as tears clung to her lashes, “You take care of that hobbit of yours. As well as your children. Remember your responsibilities to them when things get hard. Do not shut them out. I will not be there to bring you back in those times of darkness. Remember to be strong, patient, and kind. Be the great father and husband you have always been.” Gently she kissed her older brother on his forehead before walking to the wagon where Bilbo was laying and whispering softly to her brother’s husband; causing the smaller man to laugh and let out a choked sob as he nodded smiling in understanding to whatever the princess had said. She held the hobbit’s face in her hands and then kissed him on his forehead as well. They clasped hands and embraced once more as the rest of their group piled into the wagons and mounted their ponies; Dwalin taking the reins of the wagon holding Bilbo with Thrayda sitting beside the great dwarven warrior on the bench and Kili and Jocelyn taking the reins of the second.

Thrayda sobbed as they rode away, waving to her aunt until they were finally out of sight of the mountain, then crawling into the wagon with her Da where she laid wrapped in the hobbit’s arms while he stroked her hair lovingly as he told her of all the adventures that he and her papa had been on together. He told her of trolls, and wizards and goblins while she quietly whimpered and dozed. Though they were slow moving due to the wagons it was nice to enjoy the fall weather, and with each stop in the towns had the children, and Fili and Kili in excitement over the newness of it all.

The whole trip had been a great time for all, each friend they visit bringing a bright and brilliant smile to the hobbit’s face. Thorin felt such joy at the sight of his beloved grinning from ear to ear as Thrayda rode on the back of Beorn, or ran amuck in Rivendell through the elven halls. Each new place they visited helped to ease the pain of the separation for the little ones from their birth place. But Frodo was the most excited as they drew nearer the shire; babbling from his seat in front of Kili pointing out the places that he and his dwarf cousin had stayed on their trip to retrieve the lad when his parents passed.

At the moment as the king rode his pony beside his husband’s wagon and chuckling to himself as he listened to the little hobbit rambling on at the moment to his uncle and adoptive siblings.

“Thrayda when we get there, there will be a grand party under the giant party tree!!! Everyone will be there and everyone will be so excited that we are there. There will be great loads of treats and cakes and I bet Gandalf will be there with fireworks! Bilbo, do you think Gandalf will be there when we get there? I want to see his fireworks! I can’t wait to see Sam and Merry!!! I am so excited I can hardly stand it.”

“Well here we are then!” Dwalin’s voice had Thrayda and Frodo on their feet and jumping onto the bench with him as they rode up over the great hill to look down on all of Hobbiton as the sun was beginning to set. Bilbo propped himself up in the wagon and let out a sigh as he gazed out on the sight before him.

“Home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Nori and the Gamgees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are loves, a chapter that is a bit longer than the first. :D I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you to those that left kudos and comments!!! As always it feeds my writing soul and makes me unbelievably happy when I receive them. :D It makes me want to update more and more.

"Home."  
  
Just as the words slipped from Bilbo's lips, a familiar star haired dwarf appeared riding up the road towards them. The dwarf wore a large mischievous smile spread across his face when he came close to them, urging his pony faster.  
  
"Hello there friends." Nori grinned at them all. “We’ve had folks on the lookout for you lot for the last two weeks. Didn’t wanna miss you when you arrived. We weren't sure when you'd get here since your raven last came while you were leaving Rivendell."  
  
The once thief, now turned guardsmen trotted his pony up to the king and clasped hands with the dwarf before bringing their heads together hard in their usual traditional dwarven greeting before getting the rest of the dwarf men in the same way stopping beside the wrong where the largest sat upon the wagon seat. "No little brother with you all?"  
  
Dwalin snorted though his eyes hid something sad, "No, unfortunately not. His presence was needed far more back in Erebor." Thorin knew that it was difficult for his friend to leave his one back at the mountain, but Ori had insisted on it. The scribe had spoken plainly of it. _“My place is here. You must watch over Thorin, and Bilbo, and most of all our Thrayda. I must stay here and help to look over Dis and Balin. We will see each other soon, when the time is right. Besides, who knows, things may be fine and Dis may not need me here and then I can come and join you all in the shire for a short while.”_  
  
The star haired dwarf smiled kindly and shook his head. "Indeed. He would lose his mind if he left and came back to Erebor and those folks he is training has ruined his library." The dwarf’s face suddenly grew serious, "You'll have to watch yourself here mister Dwalin. These hobbits are very handsy. Especially that Missus Gamgee!"  
  
Thorin sputtered out a loud laugh from his pony as Bilbo flustered attempting to right himself with a fierce glare on his face.  
  
"Nori! You stop that right now! Bell Gamgee is the sweetest most wholesome woman in all of Hobbiton.” The hobbit pointed his smaller finger at the dwarf. “I won’t have you spreading awful tales about her!" Bilbo's angry protest only served to make the dwarf king to laugh all the harder as Nori's face stared serious, his face showing no humor.  
  
"You believe what you want Bilbo. But both her and that Hamfast are mighty touchy feely. There is a reason they have so many young ones."  
  
Thorin’s laugh grew harder as Bilbo just sat and shook his head and glared at the king. "Dwarves." The hobbit muttered.

  
"Anyway..."Dwalin finally said loudly over Thorin's laughter, obviously trying to defuse the situation "Lead the way Nori. I do believe we should want to get these folks settled before nightfall and we shouldn't follow Thorin. He always gets lost."  
  
The dwarf king stopped his laughing and scowled at the warrior while Bilbo's bright laughter took his place as the frown filled Thorin's face.  
  
"I don't always get lost." The dwarf king muttered easing his pony forward away from the wagon as his hobbit continued to giggle.  
  
Nori gently kicked his pony and began leading the way towards Bag End chatting away with Dwalin about Ori and Dori and Erebor. Nori having been gone for well over several months and wanting to hear of home. He had spent the time waiting the long months that the group had spent at Beorn's and Rivendell to wait out the worst of the winter, now arriving in the beginnings of spring.  
  
Thorin rode beside the wagon and watched as Bilbo rested his head back against the pillows with a smile on his face; the hobbit’s eyes closed as he breathed deeply the smell of flowers all around til they came closer to Bag End.  
  
"Mister Bilbo!" A smiling Hamfast’s voice carried on the air as he came walking out the large round for of Bad End with Bell and Sam at his side. Bilbo eased himself up and smiled as the wagon came to a halt in front of the gate. Before the wagon was at a complete stop Frodo was leaping out of it and running toward an equally excited Sam before the two of them collided and clutched onto each other. The two of them babbling at each other so quickly that none around them could catch a single word they were saying to one another.

Hamfast and Bell joined Fili, Fawna and Bofur at the back of the wagon and began helping to unload the children. Thorin quickly dismounted his own pony and gently helped his beloved out of the wagon and wrapping an assistive arm around the smaller man to ensure his safe trip into the great smial. As soon as they walked in the door their noses were filled with the most delicious smells of a grand feast; causing all in company’s bellies to rumble having been on the road for many days.

Upon seeing foot in his old home an unexpected sob burst from Bilbo as the familiarity and warmth of his old childhood home washed over him causing his shoulder’s to shake.  
  
"Da! Why are you crying?" A distressed Thrayda clutched Dwalin's head where she sat on his shoulder, concern filling her eyes as she watched the all too familiar sight of her father’s tears.   
  
Thorin slowly brought his face close to his husband's while he whispered softly and stroked the hobbit's back gently, "Are you alright love? Are you in pain?" Bilbo had had flashes and episodes of extreme pain throughout their journey; always leaving the dwarf king feeling helpless. Elrond had promised that they would pass with time and would become less frequent.

Bilbo only shook his head and faced everyone with a watery smile. "Daddy's fine love. He is just really really happy to be here with all of you. Da didn't realize how much he missed this special place til just now." Thorin squeezed his hobbit gently and pulled the hobbit to his chest before pressing a kiss to his curls.  
  
Bell stepped up beside them and placed a comforting hand to her fellow hobbit’s back. "Come now everyone, there is some dinner in the dining room for all. After dinner Hamfast and I will show the rest of you to your Shire homes." Leaning closer to Bilbo she whispered softly, "The two of you take as much time as you need. We have your little ones in good hands. You just get yourself settled and we will bring you some dinner to your room. You look exhausted dear." The woman placed a soft kiss to her old friend’s forehead and gave him a soft half hug before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Bilbo smile at her softly before allowing Thorin to help him to the bedroom; Hamfast following close behind with a few of their bags in hand. The dwarf king settled his husband on the bed carefully; propping him up on the fluffed pillows, all the while Hamfast smiling cheerfully at the pair.  
  
"I can't tell you how happy we are to have you back in Bag End Mister Bilbo. Bell and I will get your youngin’s bathed and in bed after they've eaten. You just rest and focus on getting well. We are here to help you in any way we can." The hobbit smiled and gave a small bow before leaving the pair on their own.  
  
The meal was delicious and hardy and had Bilbo’s eyes drifting shut from the comfort of it all before his plate was cleared. Thorin gently tucked his hobbit into the bed; making sure he was snug and comfortable before making his way out to the kitchen where he found Fili and Fawna quietly cleaning the dishes from dinner while Frodo and Sam were curled up against each other in the chair that sat in the corner; the shirelings snoring softly. The dwarf couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips as he watched the group happy and relaxed in the comfort of the hobbit hole. A soft hand in his shoulder caused him to turn on his heels and was met with the sight of the cheerful Bell.  
  
"We have your lovely twins set up in this room here." Quietly she led the dwarf king down the hall towards the room just a door down from he and Bilbo’s. Thorin had been in Bag End many a time before, but was not prepared for what he saw when he walked through the door; causing a lump of emotion to fill his throat. In the middle of the room sat a beautiful wooden crib; round just like the doors and halls of the home. In the center of the crib were Brodyn and Eriyan, fast asleep and clinging to each other in a similar fashion of the two hobbitlings in the kitchen. His sons were safe and happy and well in the home of his beloved. It seemed everything was at peace. No advisors rushing them, no hustle and bustle of the royal life. Simply being. Bell’s voice broke his train of thought and brought him back to the task at hand of checking over his young ones.  
  
"We gave the boys, as well as your daughter, a quick bath before getting them dressed for bed. We have quite a few clothes that fit them already here and clean. Ham and I brought some of our children’s past clothes for them to use for the time being til you get settled. The crib was made by the carpenter in town.” The hobbit lass was still grinning from ear to ear at the king. “Everyone was so eager to help when they heard that Mister Bilbo was returning with his new family too heal." Bell was whispering to make sure not to wake the sleeping wee one's as they eased the door nearly shut so they could be heard if needed. "We truly are your highness."  
  
The dwarf king held up his hand and smiled back at the hobbit. "Please call me Thorin. I am only ever your highness or majesty while in the mountain, and never by friends."  
  
Bell blushed deeply as she smiled, "Well...Thorin...Ham and I are just a little ways down the road, as is your others in your family. We made sure that they were set up close to your home. I imagine you all live in close quarters to each other in your home back in your mountain. But Ham and I are always here to help with meals, the children, house work, whatever you need. You just let us know." The hobbit woman clasped the dwarfs hand in her own and squeezed out gently. "He will come out of this better than before. Well make sure he is able to heal and things will be right again."  
  
"But Mistah Dwalin you can't leave! If you go who will keep the monsters away?" Thrayda's distraught voice carried down the hall catching the dwarf and hobbit's attention to the room that had been prepared for the tiny princess. Inside she and her favorite warrior were sitting cross legged on the ground facing each other; the little one’s eyes welling with tears clearly looking frustrated.  
  
"Now lass, your Papa has always kept the monsters away at home in the mountain. Here will be no different." Tears clung to the lashes of the princess as she got to her feet and plopped herself down in the dwarf’s lap; a new doll held tight in her arms.  
  
"But Papa has to look after Da. Da is still sick." The hobbit and dwarf watched as heavy tears began steadily rolling down the round cheeks of the little one. "I don't wanna be alone." Thorin’s chest tightened at his daughter’s words. He knew that things had been hard on them all, but Thrayda had been there when her father slipped from this world and almost permanently into the arms of the Yavanna. The tiny princess had already seen too much grief and pain in her short life and it broke his heart to know it.   
  
The dwarf warrior held the little one tight as she wept quietly into his beard and chest. "There, there lass. Everything will be alright. I'll just be down the road a bit at the inn. This is a time for you and your Papa and Da and brothers. You don't want a stinky ole dwarf like me hanging around. Besides, where would I sleep? Yer bed is far too small for me." The child only wept harder and clung to the dwarf’s chest, causing Thorin to finally step forward, only to be stopped when Bell walked in ahead of him. The kind woman kneeling down in front of the pair on the ground.  
  
"You know princess, we actually have a room set up for your friend here. Just right next door to yours.” Bell brought her fingers down and softly wiped away the tears that were still streaming from the young one’s eyes. “No need to be sad. Now you come along with me and we'll fetch you some warm milk and get you snug in bed yes?" The hobbit lass took the tiny child by the hand and led her out of the room past her Papa who pat her softly on the head.  
  
Dwalin hefted himself off the ground and walked towards the king, "Thorin, I don't want to intrude on what is truly your family's time..."  
  
Thorin held his hands up and smiled at his old friend. "Enough of that Dwalin. You are just as much family as anyone else. You belong here with us." Thorin threw an arm around his old friend’s shoulder, "Besides, who else but you can keep that child's wildness at bay?"  
  
The tattooed dwarf chuckled and shook his head. "If ye insist."  
  
The king’s chuckling died down and he looked at his friends with sad serious eyes, "Dwalin, you are one of my oldest and most trusted friends. You have seen me at my most broken and vulnerable on many occasions. You have been there through each storm I have had to weather so far in my life...thank you....thank you for coming all this way with us. Even though you had to leave your one behind. I know that was not an easy decision to make. Your loyalty and never ending kindness means the world to both myself and Bilbo."  
  
"We've gone soft in our old age." Dwalin was chuckling to himself, causing Thorin to grin and shove the old warrior. “But I think it is for the best.” The pair grinned as the tiny princess appeared in the doorway yawning loudly with Missus Gamgee behind her.  
  
"Say goodnight to your Papa and Mistah Dwalin. You will see them on the morrow.” Thrayda walked up to the pair of dwarves and hugged their leg’s tightly before being lifted into her father’s arms where she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly around his neck; giving her warrior the same sweet goodnight kiss and hug before being handed back to the hobbit. “And, I have someone I think you would enjoy meeting tomorrow if you feel up to it little lass." Bell ushered the little girl to get bed and tucked her in and kissing her gently on her forehead. Before they reached the door a small snore escaped her tiny frame making the dwarves chuckle as they shut the door.

“This way ‘Mistah Dwalin’ I will show you to your room. Ham and Mister Nori are preparing to take the rest of your group to their Shire homes and you can get the rest that you need.”

Dwalin clapped Thorin on the back before the king made his way to the sitting room where the rest of their group were gathering themselves up to leave. Atara had her hands tangled in her father’s hair, gripping tight the single braid that graced his hair in honor of his love of Jocelyn. The tiny dwarfling was sleeping tucked in her father’s neck as he smiled at his uncle.

“We will be back tomorrow to help with the children. I am eager to be able to see their market at some point. I had always wanted to stop and see it better since we first rode through it on our first journey.” Kili yawned loudly. “But for now, we need our sleep. We will see you in the morning uncle.”

Both Fili and Kili wrapped an arm around their uncle and hugged him before waving quietly, not wanting to wake all the sleeping babes and hobbit in the home, before loading themselves in the wagons and heading out on their way.

The hobbit hole was silent now, save for the sound of the fire crackling in the hearth. The king found it amazing the sense of peace he felt in this place. It was no mountain, no great decorated gems or shining stone that he was used to, that would normally bring a sense of home to his bones being a dwarf. But it still brought peace to his heart and the happy feeling that things were going to get better. They were going to have a wonderful time here in Hobbiton, that much was true, and they seemed to have a great support of the other hobbits of the Shire.

Bell appeared smiling in the doorway of the sitting room where Thorin was standing thinking; her sleeping son tight in her arms. “I put Frodo to bed as well.” She said softly as she hefted the shireling in her arms higher to redistribute his weight. “I will be back in the morning to make you lot breakfast and second breakfast.”

“That really isn’t necessary.” Thorin said shyly as he turned to face her.

“Hush now.” The hobbit waved a hand at him dismissively as she continued to smile, her cheeks rosy with kindness and joy. “I know it is not necessary, but I am happy to do it. Mister Bilbo has always been kind to our family, he kept Hamfast on as his gardener when his parents passed; paying the man far more than he had before. Bilbo has helped our family in more ways than I can count over the years before he left on his adventure with you dwarves.” The woman chuckled to herself as she spoke softly, “You all have been through tough times and deserve a happy reprieve from the constant onslaught of difficulties.” She lifted her son once more, “Don’t think of it as a burden to accept the help of others. No need for you all to go through this on your own. We are happy to help.” Gazing down at her sleeping son she smiled softly again. “Well good night your majes….Thorin. Good night Thorin. Get some rest and remember we are just down the road.”

With a nod the dwarf king saw the lovely woman to the door and watched as she made her way down the dirt path before returning to the warmth of the hobbit hole. Making his way through the smial he went about at blowing out the candles; leaving only a few lit in case of little ones needing to find their way about. Carefully he peeked into each of the rooms that held his sleeping children and sighed in happiness as they all looked at peace in their sleep before making his way to his own room where his husband was sleeping.

Quietly the dwarf slipped off his clothes, stripping down to his sleep pants, before climbing carefully into the bed beside his husband and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He breathed in deep the smell that was Bilbo, and enjoyed the comfort of the home that was all around him as he slipped peacefully into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrayda makes a new friend. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright loves. I know it's been ages since I updated my hobbit fics. But I have been in a writing slump when it comes to my hobbit fics. It's been a struggle to get anything for this fandom written unless it's been sad feels. So I apologize. BUT I have the next few chapters all planned out in my head so they shouldn't be too hard to get some updates out. I know this isn't a super long update , but it's something right?
> 
> Also, I am starting classes again tomorrow, full schedule, so updates won't be consistent. So sorry again. Also sorry for any spelling errors or word that might not make sense. I wrote this chapter on my kindle, and as we all know my kindle is a traitorous saboteur that likes to ruin thing. XD
> 
> Anyways, thank you for sticking with me. I love you all!! And enjoy!!!

Thrayda rested her cheek on her hands that were folded on her fathers' bed while she watched her Da sleeping. Her Papa had told her not to wake her Da, so she was making sure to stay silent as she watched her daddy sleeping. The little princess watched the way her father's chest gently rose and fell while he breathed in his sleep; something she now did obsessively since her father's almost near passing. She had refused to be separated from him while he slept for the first month after the incident. She much preferred her Da awake and smiling so she knew he was ok. She had tried to be patient and wait for her Da to wake up, but it was late into the morning and she had grown tired of listening to Sam and Frodo playing and taking about things she didn't understand. And her Papa and Mistah Dwalin were busy in the kitchen with Sam's momma feeding the twins so there was no one for her to play with. 

The little one grinned as a smile spread quickly across Bilbo's face; the familiar feeling of being watched by tiny eyes drawing him out of the far reaches of sleep. As the hobbit opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of his daughters bright smile and infectious giggle. Gently he pat the space beside him on the bed causing the tiny princess to immediately make her way up to sit beside her father in the bed and snuggled in close to his chest to lay her head there.

"Good morning princess." Bilbo enjoyed the way his daughter snuggled up close to his side, the little one let out a content sigh as she melded herself to his side. Bilbo took in a deep breath and let the familiar scent of Lavender and vanilla fill his nose, the warm feeling of home filling him. He had felt the healing and comfort from the moment they passed into the Shire. He had never expected the relief in his bones to feel as immediate as it was. From the moment he was drawn back to this world from the arms of Yavanna by King Thranduil, he had suffered from the constant ache in his body; his ribs that he had been broken in his attack still ached when he breathed, and was constantly plagued by headaches and weakness before this arrival in the Shire. But here, in his old home where he had grown, the aches and weakness had been slowly lifting and lessening within the one evening they had spent in Bag End.

Thrayda looked up at her father with her sapphire eyes as she watched him carefully. "Papa told me not to wake you." The little girl wore a face of slight guilt as she spoke causing her father to chuckle at her apprehension. Of course Thorin would instruct her not to wake him. Thorin had been hovering over the hobbit since that dreadful day that they all thought they had lost Bilbo. The king had spent day after day carrying his beloved hobbit down to the royal gardens to help ease his healing as they waited for Dain's arrival. The dwarf constantly took in the hobbit's every expression in desperation to keep his lover comfortable and at ease; even when it came to carefully avoiding the exhaustion Bilbo someone felt when dealing with their four children. The hobbit kissed his daughters perfectly wild curls, "and where is your Papa? Hm?"

"In the kitchen with Mistah Dwalin. Me and Mistah Dwalin tried to find some cookies this morning and Sam's momma scolded us and told us cookies were not for breakfast."

Bilbo chuckled at his daughters story. What he would give to see Bell Gamgee scolding the large dwarf warrior. "And what are papa and mister Dwalin doing in the kitchen?"

"Baking!"

Bilbo couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. The whole time they had lived in the mountain their meals had been prepared by Bombur or himself. He had never known Thorin to partake in any sort of kitchen or cooking duties. Easing Thrayda off the bed the hobbit sat up and pulled on his old patchwork dressing gown around himself before taking his daughter by the hand and leading her out into and down the hallway. A shout of harsh kuzdhul echoed from the kitchen followed by sweet Bell's voice.

"What did I say? None of that! There will be no swearing, in ANY language, when there are wee one's present! Is that understood?"

Bilbo rounded the corner to the sight of Dwalin holding his thumb to his lips, a proper scowl on his face while Thorin, covered in flour and hair a mess, stood beside him. The hobbit swallowed down his amusement as he watched Bell with her hands in her hips beside the twins who were seated in matching high chair seats with their names carved in them, the children munching happily on strawberries and toast.

"Papa! Da is awake!"

Thorin's gaze snapped to his husband as Thrayda's voice sounded loudly through the kitchen, a blush creeping up the kings cheeks. Bilbo simply smiled right back at his dwarf as he made his way into the kitchen and brushed some flour of his beloveds beard. "And what is it that we're baking"

The dwarf king leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his hobbit's lips, "Well...they are supposed to be cheese scones, for second breakfast, but I'm afraid Dwalin and myself are not so good at this." The flustered embarrassment and shy smile that the king wore made the hobbit's heart flutter in his chest, still feeling giddy with love for the man still years after their long journey of doing in love.

"They are doing just fine." Bell grinned at the lot of them as she placed a few more fresh berries onto each of the twins plates. "They just need to learn to keep their cursing in check."

"Da! Da! Sam's momma said there is a surprise friend that is coming over to meet me today!!!" The tiny princess was bouncing up and down on her soft bare feet, a sight that was common in the mountain; despite having her Papa's dwarven feet the princess had always insisted on being barefoot like her daddy. She looked quite hobbit-y for as much dwarf as she was.

"A surprise friend eh?" 

The toy maker's voice brought everyone's attention to the first to the kitchen where he stood with a beautiful hobbit lass with soft ginger curls that hung over her shoulders and kind eyes the color water on a sunny afternoon; bright light blue.

"That wouldn't happen to be this lovely lass and shy little mass here would it?" The dwarf winked at the little princess as her Dad rushed forward and hugged the woman close to him.

"Ivy! It's been too long!" Thrayda watched her father carefully in confusion as he turned back to her. "Thrayda, love, this is Da's cousin; Miss Ivy Mae Took...and who is this?"

Behind Ivy was crouched a tiny hobbitling that happened to be clutching her burgundy skirt fiercely. The wee thing had a head full of dark golden curls and eyes that matched Ivy's that was peeking from around the order hobbit.

"Pippin love, come out here and properly meet Miss Thrayda. She is cousin Bilbo's daughter." The hobbit woman knelt herself down on the ground and play whispered to the fauntling, "and she just happens to be a princess!"

Thrayda, the ever fearless thing she was, walked towards the pair of hobbit's smiling her biggest smile. She had never met another child as small as she apart from Frodo and her brothers; since there were so few children in the mountain. 

"Hiya! I'm Thrayda! Pleased to meet ya!" The princess stuck her hand out wide, just like her fathers taught her was proper when meeting someone new, only to have the small hobbit ducking behind his bigger companion. Bilbo could see the hurt welling in his daughter's eyes and quickly knelt down beside her, matching Ivy's stance.

"Sweetheart, why don't we get out some cookies to share with Pippin?"

At the mention of cookies the little hobbit hopped out from behind the hobbit lass and smiled a grin that showed his missing front teeth. "Cookies?!?!" The hobbitling ran up the the process with excited eyes, "you like cookies?!?!"

Smiles does across every adults face in the room as the two wee ones excitedly regarded each other, all apprehension melted away at the mention of sweets.

"I love cookies!!! They are me and Mistah Dwalin's favorite treats!"

"What's a Mistah Dwalin?" Pippin asked with a tilt of his head sending Thrayda saying across the kitchen and grabbing the dwarf warrior by the hand and dragging him a short distance across the kitchen to stand beside her. "This is my Mistah Dwalin!" Thrayda announced proudly to Pippin as the tiny hobbit stared with his mouth wide open in shock at the massive dwarf in front of him.

"Be wary of lettin you're mouth hang open like that lad. It's likely to catch flies." Dwalin chuckled as the little boy snapped his jaw shut but continued to stare wide eyed at him. "Now let's fetch you two some cookies and let's leave the grown ups to visit. How's that sound hm?" The two little ones cheered as the each took one of the dwarf's flour covered hands that had been offered and the trio made their way from the kitchen towards the pantry. 

Bilbo sighed as he watched them while leaning into his husband. "Between those three, no cookie is going to be safe in the Shire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships, and enter bitch face Lobelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between updates. But Im doing school right now. :/ Anyways. Here is a chapter update. Enjoy you lovely adorable things you!

When Bilbo returned to the kitchen, now dressed for proper company, it was to the sight of his friends and family nestled around the kitchen table with tea and a plate full of Dwalin and Thorin's baking. Ivy and Bell were chatting amongst themselves while Bofur watched the two of them; the dwarf's attention particularly held on Ivy. The toy maker had his head resting in his hands with a faraway look in his eye. The hobbit knew that look before. That was the look of a dwarf helplessly head over heels, the same look Kili had worn for a month after meeting Jocelyn. The hobbit smiled to himself as he sat beside his daughter and husband, the thought of Bofur and his cousin Ivy together having him close to giggles, that would be a smart match indeed.

Beside Bilbo, the little princess was leaning heavily on the table; standing on her tip toes looking around Dwalin at Pippin. The tiny hobbit was stanced in a similar fashion, chattering away with a mouth full of cookies.

"What's that?" The little hobbit stood on his tip toes and placed his tiny hand on the bald flesh of the dwarf warrior's head while bringing his face close as he could to investigate. "Why'd Ya have colors on yo head?"

Said warrior opened his mouth to explain to the tiny fauntling only to be silenced by a certain princess scrambling up his arm to perch herself on his shoulder, as she often did, wrapping her hand around the dwarf's head and looking down triumphantly at Pippin.

"They mean that he is the bestest and bravest warrior that ever was!"  This earned the girl a chuckle from her large friend, and a mock gasp of shock from her dwarven father. "....I mean after my Papa of course!" The little girl blushed and smiled shyly before leaping of Dwalin's shoulders and climbing up into Thorin's lap and hugging him tightly around his neck.

"You fight then?" Pippin continued, eyeing the dwarf suspiciously, not entirely convinced of Dwalin's toughness; poking his tiny fingers at the designs that covered the dwarf's skin.

"Of course he has!" Thrayda shouted from her father's lap, looking thoroughly offended on her friends behalf; causing the tiny shireling to start at her raised voice. "He helped fight the great dragon Smaug! Him and my Papa and Da and mistah Bofur! And they fought trolls too!!!" Quickly the tiny hobbit retreated from his seat beside the dwarf warrior with a trembling lip to Ivy's side.

The sound of Thorin clearing his throat had the princess turning around slowly. "Thrayda dear there is no need to shout. Especially at guests in our home." Her father's deep rumbling voice had the princess sitting down quietly back in her father's lap, clearly remorseful of her lacking manners.

"But Papa, Mistah Dwalin is a warrior. Just like you." The little princess' face was filled with frustration as she spoke softly to her father, who gently stroked her hair before using one of his large fingers to tip her head to meet her eyes.

"Yes. I know he is. But you must remember Master Pippin has never met our Mistah Dwalin before. I am fairly certain we are the first folk of the mountain that he has ever met. So we cannot get too upset for his lack of knowledge little one." The king kissed his daughter on her forehead before setting her on the ground beside him. "Now you need to apologize for shouting. Go on." The dwarf king urged his daughter on her way over to where Pippin had his face buried in Ivy's skirt, his small shoulders trembling while she lovingly stroked the smaller hobbit's curls.

Sheepishly Thrayda walked up to the little hobbit with her hands clasped behind her back and her head hanging. "I'm sorry I shouted....You see, Mistah Dwalin is my bestest friend from the mountain. I'm sorry I got upset and if I made you sad...."

The tiny hobbit brought his face from Ivy's skirt to show his watery eyes. "I don't have a bestest friend."

The hobbit king's words caused the princess to straighten her posture a little more before taking the smaller boy's hand in hers with determination and smiled, "then I will be your bestest friend!" The two wee ones smiled brightly at each other as Frodo and Sam burst into the kitchen giggling before the dark haired boy rushed over to the king.

"Papa Thorin! Can me and Sam go to the market? Merry's momma has a cart in market and I really really want to see Merry. Can we? Please? Please? Please?"

The dwarf king looked to his husband who just shook his head chuckling and smiled.

"You cannot go on your own." At the kings words the pair of little hobbit's faces fell to frowns. " BUT...if Mister Dwalin would be willing to go with you and also stop at the bakery to pick up some more cookies and perhaps a pie for with super tonight then you may go. So long as you stay within earshot of Mister Dwalin."

Dwalin let out a great sigh and pulled himself to his feet. "Aye, let's get going then."

Frodo and Sam burst into smiles again as they headed for the door.

"Can we come too Mistah Dwalin?" Pippin and Thrayda were looking at the dwarf with hopeful eyes as they tugged on the leg of the dwarf's trousers.

"Come along then. Anyone else wanting to join us? No? Then off we go little ones."

*****

There was so much going on in the market, hobbit's rushing this way and that. Many people stopped to stare and whisper at the dwarf who was trailing behind the group of little hobbits; the smallest of the children chattering on and on at the rough looking dwarf.

"Mister Dwalin, me and Sam will be right here at this stand with Merry and Merry's momma. Is that okay?"

The dwarf nodded at the hobbit woman who smiled brightly at him. "Aye. I'll come and fetch the pair of you in a little while."

"Mistah Dwalin!!! Don't forget we need to buy cookies and pie!!!" Pippin and Thrayda shouted at the dwarf who smiled and made his way to the bakery with the two little ones in tow.

Pippin dashed ahead and smooshed his face to the glass of the front window of the bakery that was filled with beautiful cakes and pies. "Thrayda!!! Look at all the cakes!!!" The little hobbit grinned when the princess hurried up to him and followed suit by pressing her nose against the glass, the pair drawing a smile and chuckle from the dwarf.

"Are you two gonna come in with me? Or are the pair of ya gonna stand out here and just look?" The dwarf raised an eyebrow at them with his hands on his hips.

"Is it alright if we start out here? We won't wander off. We promise." Thrayda brought her right hand in the air while crossing her heart with her left.

"Alright then, don't you two go anywhere. Your Da and Papa will have my hide if you get lost."

The two nodded their heads quickly before the dwarf headed into the bakery. As soon as he disappeared through the doorway they turned back to the window hand in hand to"oooh" and "aaahh" at the delectable treats in the window.

"Peregrine Took!" The little hobbit jumped at his full and proper name being used and was met with the sight of a large grumpy looking hobbit woman. She wore a sour expression, a floppy floral hat and carried a lace white umbrella. The small hobbit sighed and turned to face the older woman with a false smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Lobelia"

The older hobbit woman sniffed and turned her attention to the princess who was hiding behind her new friend. "And who are you?"

Thrayda stepped out from behind the small hobbit and smiled shyly at the strange hobbit lady before answering quietly, "I'm Thrayda miss. Princess of Erebor, daughter of Bilbo Baggins and King Thorin Oakenshield."

The hobbit woman's lip curled up in a sneer. "Ah, you are that abomination my shameful cousin produced then are you?" The woman looked over the child further before leaning down to her. "Look at those atrociously tiny feet, with not a hair on them." Thrayda looked down at her bare feet, bringing one to cover the other as she hung her head, fighting with tears and rising temper. "and your hair is ghastly. If I were Bilbo I wouldn't have let you leave the house. You look nothing like a hobbit, it must be to much dirty dwarf in you. You my dear, DO NOT belong in Hobbiton."

Hot tears filled the princess' eyes as she looked up at the woman, the tiny girls temper boiling now. "My Papa and Da say that I am special, and beautiful in every way." The tiny this voice trembled as she spoke to the awful woman who just laughed at her.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your Papa and Da are liars. You and your whole family should have stayed far away from the Shire. Your father is a disgrace!"

Thrayda let her tiny foot fly and crash hard into the hobbit woman shin as she shook in anger. "MY PAPA AND DA ARE NOT LIARS!!!" The princess' shout caused quite a few hobbits to stop and stare as tears streamed down her cheeks, her adopted brother and his friends hearing her as well and tried to make their way through the crowd. "YOU ARE A LIAR!!! MY PAPA AND DA ARE WONDERFUL AND YOU ARE MEAN AND UGLY AND FAT!"

Thrayda took off running away, leaving the hobbit woman standing in shock muttering about the girls terrible manners.

"Thrayda? Thrayda!" Frodo rushed to where Pippin was standing scowling at his elder. "Pippin! Where did she go?"

"She ran dat way!" The small hobbit pointed toward the path they had come by, his small eyes never leaving his glare from Lobelia as Frodo rushed in the bakery and returned with Dwalin beside him.

"What happened? Pippin? Where is Thrayda?" The dwarf's eyes searching the crowd for the familiar head of wild curls.

"Miss Lobelia called her ugly, and Mister Bilbo and his husband liars AND called Thrayda a bombonination." The hobbitling spoke with his arms crossed his chest while Lobelia sniffed at the dwarf before her who was turning red with rage, his tattoos showing bright and clear as he clenched his first. As the dwarf opened his mouth to lay into the hobbit woman, the hobbit lass that was the mother of Frodo's friend broke through the crowd.

"Lobelia Sackville Baggins!!! How dare you!!! She is just a wee child. She can't be more than 5 years old. And you stand there, a grown hobbit and make terrible remarks about not only her looks, which are absolutely precious, but you insult her father. Not just her father, but your kin, who was almost lost to her. I know you know why their family is back in the Shire. You should be ashamed of yourself. You disgrace the rest of us hobbits with the filth you spew from your lips!" Merry's mother stood between the dwarf and Lobelia, who was now sputtering, red faced, in the middle of the crowd that had gathered before turning to Dwalin. "I'm so sorry for this drama on your first day in the market. I will take care of things here." The woman took the basket full of naked goods from his hands, "I'm sure that darling girl is on her way back to Bag End, but she should not be alone on the paths since she's never been to Hobbiton before. Merry and I will bring these to Bag End."

Dwalin nodded in gratitude at the woman before glaring at Lobelia and advancing on her, speaking in a low growl. "You are a disgrace to your kind. Pickin on a wee child like that.....Frodo, Pippin, Sam, let's get going. Hopefully we can catch up to your sister before she gets too far." Without another word the four of them were hurrying down the path to Bag End.

"I don't see her Mister Dwalin." Frodo said nervously as they hurried along, the small hobbit wringing his hand in front of him. "Lobelia had always been mean. I had to stay with her before you came to get me to bring me to the mountain. She can be even nastier than she was today. She once struck me with her umbrella.....she didn't hit Thrayda did she Pippin?" The dark haired boy looked worriedly at the smallest hobbit who just shook his head. "Good. If she ever hit my sister I don't know what I'd do."

"If she ever struck your sister you wouldn't have to do anything. Because that woman would be dealing with me."

Quickly Bag End came into view and the three hobbitlings burst into a run while shouting for Thrayda as they ran into the smial.

"Thrayda? Thrayda? Thrayda?" The the hobbit children's voices brought Thorin, Bilbo, Ivy and Bell from the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

"Why are you shouting? Thrayda is not here. Isn't she with you?" Bilbo's voice was tight as Dwalin walked in the door with an expression of concern.

"Thrayda is not here?"

The three hobbitlings shook their head at the dwarf warrior.

"Where is she? What happened?" Bilbo's face drained of color as he gripped the doorway.

"Stinky old Miss Lobelia called Thrayda ugly. She insulted her feet and hair and called her a bombonination. She said you and him are liars. Then Thrayda ran off." Pippin said softly.

"She ran up the path we came so we thought she had run back here." Frodo added.

Bilbo began to breathe rapidly as the panic began to set in. This was not Erebor where Thrayda knew her way around every which way. There were a hundred different places she could be, and many of them dangerous.

"Thorin. We have to find her. What if she gets lost? What if she is in the woods? What if she falls in the river?" The hobbit was hyperventilating as he slid down the door frame to sit on the ground, clutching his chest.

Thorin was on the ground with him in an instant. "It'll be alright. We will get Fili and Kili and we will find her. This may not be Erebor, but Fili and Kili are excellent trackers. We will find her. She is probably just crying by a tree. We will find her."

Bilbo nodded as he held onto his husband arms.

"We will find her."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Thrayda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course as soon as I post I am going on a hiatus I get inspiration enough to write this chapter. XD I cannot guarantee quick or often updates, but I will update when I can. I hope you enjoy this lovely little chapter. I will be deleting my hiatus note chapter thing in a few days so people dont get confused with the chapter count and what not. ANYWAYS Thank you for those who have stuck with me with this story and my insanely long breaks between updates. I love you all. MWAH!!!

Frodo sat in the corner of the sitting room with Pippin and Sam on either side of him as the adults were rushing this way and that. Fili and Kili had left over an hour ago to search for Thrayda along with Thorin and Dwalin. Leaving them with Jocelyn, Miss Bell, Miss Ivy, and Fawna to try and calm Bilbo; who was pacing nervously around the smial with Brodyn clutched in his arms as he muttered to himself. The hobbit and his husband had argued over him joining the search; Thorin insisting it was better if he stayed at the hobbit hole should the little princess manage her way home before they could find her. Bofur had stayed behind and was watching helplessly at his old friend's distress, the miner had wanted to go with the search party, but the king had specifically asked he stay behind to try and keep Bilbo calm in the chaos.  
  
"Bilbo, please sit down and have something to eat. They will be back before you know it." Fawna insisted as she gently took the babe from his arms and allowed Bofur to guide him to the table in the kitchen where afternoon tea bad been set in some hopes of normality bringing peace to the poor hobbit. Bilbo shook his head as he attempted to shrug off their hands.

"I can't eat. I am worried sick about her. It will be getting dark before long." Frodo watched as the older hobbit sat with his shoulders slumped and his face buried in his hands. "They have to find her."  
  
Jocelyn wrapped her arm around the smaller man as his breath hitched in his chest and rubbed his arms lovingly. “They will find her safe in sound. Don’t you fret. We all know how resilient and stubborn Thrayda can be. Taking after her dwarf father.” The dwarf lass pressed a kiss to his forehead as he nodded with eyes full of tears. When a knock sounded at the front door. Bilbo was on his feet in an instant rising to answer the door wrenching it open to the sight of Merry and Esmeralda; arms full of goods and treats from the bakery. The hobbit's shoulders slumped again as they began to shake with sobs and found himself wrapped in the arms of his Hobbiton friends.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Esmeralda asked softly as she pressed her cheek to her cousin’s face as he sobbed, only to be quickly shoved away as Bilbo suddenly rushed outside.  
  
" _You_! You horrifically terrible woman!!!" Everyone rushed out after the angry hobbit to see him running down the path towards Lobelia who was walking by with her nose in the air. "How _dare_ you treat my child in such a way. She is a _CHILD_!!!" Bilbo's face was red as he shook rage as he clenched his fist and pointed his finger right in her face; hot tears streaming down his own. "I don't give a rat's arse what you say about me. I don't care. Call me a dirty dwarf shagger, call me a disgrace, those things don't matter. But if I **_ever_** hear you speak another ill word about **_any_** my children I will shove that umbrella so far up your twat you won't know what hit you!"  
  
The hobbit's words left Lobelia sputtering and drew a collective gasp from the ladies in the group as well as a sharp intake from Bofur. The dwarf had rarely seen the hobbit this angry and had never heard him use the word twat, especially not in front of the children. He had always chastised any of the dwarves for their use of foul language amongst the wee ones. "And if my child is not found before dark the responsibility of her missing will be solely on your shoulders and I will make sure everyone in Hobbiton and the Shire knows that you pick on small children and drive them from their homes with your hateful words!!!"  
  
Caught up in his anger, Bilbo did not hear his husband and nephews quickly rushing up the road behind him towards the commotion. The dwarf king wrapped his arms around the hobbit's frame from behind in an attempt to calm him down, but only proved to upset Bilbo further when he turned and saw that they did not have Thrayda with them. "Where is she?"  
  
Fili and Kili looked to the ground and could not bring themselves to look in their uncle's face as Dwalin spoke, "We lost her trail near the edge of the woods. We need more people to cover the area. We are not familiar enough with the area."  
  
"Well then let's get more people then!" Bilbo exclaimed, looking around frantically at his friends and family as they stood. Frustratingly he tugged at his own curls before growling, "We have to get whoever we can together NOW it will be dark within the next hour or two! I will not have my baby girl lost alone in the woods where an animal may snatch her up!"  
  
Frodo sighed heavily, he hated to see his parents in such a state. Their little family had suffered enough in the past years without stupid Miss Lobelia making things worse. He watched Bilbo distressedly yanking at his hair and pacing as the others attempted to calm him and make a plan; the four little hobbits momentarily forgotten. Silently he pulled his friends aside into a small huddle of their own in the corner of the garden. "We are going to go find Thrayda."  
  
Sam's face was filled with scandal as Merry and Pippin nodded their heads to agree with Frodo. "Frodo we can't. We don't know where she is!" The chubby blonde boy was wringing his hands in front of himself, ever the nervous individual who hated breaking the rules. "The grown-ups can find her better than we can."  
  
Frodo let out a frustrated noise as he whispered harshly, taking a quick glance back at the adults who were still arguing. "I am her big brother. It is my job to take care of her and keep her safe. Thorin and Bilbo are always telling me to look after her. But I didn't today. We have to go find her. You and Merry know down by the woods better than Fili and Kili. I know we can find her."  
  
The four small hobbit's bit their lips as they stared at each other, weighing the consequences of their choice before Sam straightened himself and nodded. The small group eyed the adults that were frantically talking at each other in attempts to formulate a larger search party, the lot of them completely unaware of the four hobbitlings that were quickly sneaking away through the gap in the garden fence. Once the four of them were out of sight of Bad End they took off into a sprint towards the woods.  
  
*************  
  
"Ham will gather the lads together and we will all go out to search." Bells voice was calm as she rubbed Bilbo's back to ease his tension. "We all have plenty of lanterns should it grow dark before then."  
  
"We have to find her before dark! She has no cloak, no boots!" Bilbo was frantic. "It's not yet warm at night. She will catch her death."  
  
"She will be just fine. That wee lass is half dwarf, and we can stand the cold." Dwalin interjected.  
  
"She is just a child!!!" Bilbo's shout silenced all of the chatter around him.  
  
Jocelyn's soft voice broke through the silence after a moment. "Bilbo, Fawna and I will stay and watch the children. That way you can help with the search and ease your mind. Frodo is always so helpful with the babes....aren't you Frodo…..Frodo?"  
  
Bofur face drained of color as they all looked around the garden in confusion to find it empty. The toy maker rushed into the smial searching every room before running, opening every wardrobe, pantry and looking under every bed before running back outside. "They're gone. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are all gone."  
  
***********  
  
Frodo watched the ground for signs of Thrayda's tiny for prints as they neared the edge of the woods, just as Kili had taught him in his weapons and tracking training he received in the mountain. He spotted her tiny toe marks just within the tree line. "She went this way." He announced to his little hobbitling search party.  
  
"Yes, she went this way, but we don't know where else she could have gone. If master Fili and master Kili couldn't follow her trail...." Merry began only to stop talking as little Pippin walked calmly past the older boys straight into the woods with a determined look on his face. The little one stopped 20 tiny paces in and looked around before heading to his left.  
  
"Pip! Where are you going?" Merry called after him as the three ran to keep up with the focused little hobbit; his own face filled with confusion and curiosity of his smaller cousin.  
  
"This way." Was all the hobbitling said in return as he marched his way farther into the woods towards the thickest part of the trees. Frodo jogged up so he was keeping pace with his younger cousin.  
  
"Where are we going Pip?"  
  
"She is from the mountain right?" Pippin said thoughtfully as the four of them walked along quietly, listening to everything around them.  
  
"Pip! You're a genius!" Merry’s face lit up as he shouted and grabbed Pippin's hand and started them out running, calling out as they ran. "If she ran in the woods and got turned around where would she go to feel safe?!?!"  
  
*********  
"Where could they have gone?"  
  
"Why was nobody watching them?"  
  
"He's gone to find his sister." Thorin said softly before hurrying of down the path to find his children.  
  
********  
  
The four little ones ran as fast as they could to keep pace with one another as the group of them came to a small clearing lined with purple lily flowers and a large boulder along the edge. The boulder had a large portion carved out of the side of it, most likely for older hobbit's to take shelter in a storm. Frodo ran ahead of the group as fast as he could to the small makeshift cave to find Thrayda curled into herself, her back facing out and her tiny body shaking as she cried. The little hobbit dropped to his knees and cautiously placed his hand on her side, not wanting to scare her.  
  
The tiny princess whipped herself around to face her brother, her face pink and filthy and eyes swollen with tears. Thrayda's face crumpled as she leapt forward into her brother's arms and clutching her own round his neck. The small hobbit held his sister tightly to him and kiss her head as she wept uncontrollably into his shoulder as the three other boys stood a ways away to give them space.  
  
"I don't like it here. I want to go home. I want to go back to the mountain." The little princess' voice was tight and muffled in the fabric of her brother's shirt. The older rubbing soft circles on her back that was covered in dirt. "People are mean here."  
  
"No Thrayda, just Miss Lobelia is mean, and she is in loads of trouble with papa Thorin and Bilbo, and pretty much everyone." Frodo pet his sister's hair gently.  
  
"......she said I was ugly......."  
  
"She is ugly. Not you Thrayda. She is just jealous. She knows how wonderful our Da is and has never like him. You are NOT ugly or any of those nasty things she said. You are beautiful, and kind, and sweet and thoughtful. You are beautiful inside and out. Miss Lobelia is ugly inside and out." The little hobbit tightened his arms around his sister and held her tighter to him.  
  
Thrayda looked up at her brother with her lips trembling. "Papa and Da are angry at me aren't they?"  
  
"Not angry. But they are worried. Everyone is. So let's get you home and cleaned up yeah? You must be hungry too?"  The little one nodded her head as her brother picked her up in his arms tightly. Frodo shifted her into his back so he could carry her easily and started on his way; his friends falling in step behind him. "Let's you get you home sister."  
  
**********

Thorin and Bilbo were running towards the woods when the little group of hobbits emerged from the tree line. The older hobbit burst into tears as he ran towards them as fast as his feet could carry him. Frodo let his sister off his back so she could run to their father, her wild hair filled with twigs and leaves flying behind her as her little feet ran. The little princess launched herself into her Da’s arms as he dropped to his knees and held her tightly to him and sobbed. The pair of them clutched at each other.

“I was so worried about you. We didn’t know where you went. Never run off like that again. Never.”

“I won’t Da. I promise. I just want to go home. That lady was so mean, and I got angry and then I got lost. It was so scary.” The little girl’s bottom lip trembled as she looked into the tear filled eyes of her father.

“I don’t doubt that for a moment. Let’s get you home and cleaned up and safe where you belong my love.” Bilbo scooped the girl up into his arms and tucked her beneath his chin as the sun began to descend along the horizon and headed towards Bag End as Thorin made his way to the little group of hobbit boys with his hands on his hips.

“You four should not have left without telling us where you went or where you were going. The lot of you could have been lost just like Thrayda and that would not have helped matters at all.” The dwarf king’s face was stern as he regarded the little ones who looked at their feet guiltily before following the dwarf silently back towards their homes. Once they came into view of the lanterns on the road in front of the smial they were bombarded with their elders fussing over them and hurrying them along so the little family could regroup and get some peace after the stressful day until only Thorin and Frodo were left standing at the gate. The little hobbit’s eyes never left his feet as he waited for everyone to leave, not even to bid his friends goodbye.

The dwarf king looked down at him thoughtfully before sitting himself on the bench in the garden and pat the space beside him. “Come and sit down Frodo. I think it’s time you and I had a little chat.”

The little one slowly made his way to the bench and climbed up beside his adopted father, but kept his head down; breathing harshly through his nose in a way that Thorin was familiar with when the little one was attempting not to cry. The dwarf king's heart softened as he watched the hobbit attempting to keep his upset hidden, his little body tense in attempts to stay still. “Frodo. I want you to know how proud I am that you found your sister today.” The hobbit’s tear filled eyes looked up at the dwarf, his shoulders slumped. “I know that you wanted to help find her, and you did. You and your little friends found her when your cousins and uncle could not. If it weren’t for you four Thrayda probably would not have made it home well. You were a great big brother today looking out for her the way you did.”

“But I didn’t did I?” Frodo said sadly as he let his gaze return to his furry little feet. “I wasn’t there to stop Miss Lobelia from saying those horrible things to her. I wasn’t there to chase her and stop her before she ran to the woods. I was too excited about seeing Merry and Sam that I wasn’t looking out for her when I should have.” Tears began to steadily stream down the young boy’s face as he clenched his hands together in his lap.

Sighing Thorin leaned low and put his arm lovingly around the hobbit’s shoulders, allowing the little one to cry into his chest. “No, no, no, no, no Frodo. You should never feel guilty about being excited to see your friends. It has been over 5 years since you have seen them. That is a long time. So you had every right to be excited. And you could not have stopped that foul woman from saying hateful things to your sister. Hateful people will be hateful no matter who is watching.” The dwarf placed a soft kiss to the little boy’s head as he spoke softly to him. “You should have not run off on your own, but you did the right thing just the same. You are a wonderful brother to your siblings. And above all else you make me proud.” The hobbit’s big blue eyes met the dwarf’s, “I may not be your birth father Frodo, but you are my son. And you make me proud every day that you breathe. You have suffered more in your short time in this life than anyone should. You have been brave through all of our family’s trials, and even today you bravely set off to find your sister. I am proud of the little hobbit you are and what you will grow up to be. I know your parents would be proud of you too.”

The hobbitling crawled into the dwarf’s lap and hugged him tightly around his neck and cried into his neck; the dwarf king rocking them back and forth softly. “You are a brave boy and will grow up to be a brave and wonderful hobbit, just like your uncle, and just like your parents. Now let’s get you inside to eat some supper. You have had a long day and deserve some food and treats.”

The dwarf stood up carefully holding Frodo to him as he made his way to the door of the smial.

“I love you Papa Thorin.”

“And I love you Frodo.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I have returned. Or, I should say, my hobbit writing mojo has returned. I was stuck in a Sherlock writing state of mind. Angst filled Sherlock feels. Then, one day while I was at work doing filing hobbity writing ideas just flooded my brain. I hope you enjoy. I am currently typing up the next chapter as well. :)

Thorin stood with Frodo and the boys at his heels outside of Thrayda’s door. Merry, Sam and the little one named Pippin had shown up bright and early with the sun demanding to see Frodo and his sister. As Pippin put it, _“To have some play time, and a-ventures.”_ Dwalin had been in to see if she would go and she just shook her head and continued to sit on her bed. After a little while Bilbo had gone in and received the same silent treatment and head shakes. Refusing to answer any questions that were given to her and refusing to come out or even eat her first breakfast, sending the older hobbit into a tizzy after they day they had had the day before.

With a sigh he let his knuckles rap gently on the door, “Thrayda, sweetie, the boys want you to go play at the Gamgee’s house. Did you want to come out and play?” The silence on the other side of the door was enough of an answer for him, so he turned to the expectant faces and frowned down at them, “I’m sorry boys. But it seems like Thrayda doesn’t much feel like playing. But you boys run along and have fun today. Stay out of trouble, and make sure you are home before dark. Understood?”

It was tragic the way all three little hobbit’s faces fell at the news of their other playmate not wanting to come out, Pippin most of all. Sam began to lead the solemn little group to the front door before the tiniest hobbitling ran back and called through the door to his new friend. “Thrayda! If you wanna come later Mister Bilbo knows where Sam’s momma’s house is. You can still come play with us!” The little hobbit stood for a few seconds more before finally surrendering in defeat and joining their friends on their less than cheerful walk out the large round door.

The dwarf king waited until all the hobbitlings were safely out the door before silently opening the princess’ bedroom door and making his way into the smaller space. His heart went out to the wee one as she sat on her new bed clutching her doll that her Auntie Dis had gifted her before she left the mountain, instructing the tiny princess to hug it whenever she missed her Auntie or her home. Her hair was it’s usual wild mane that resulted in a heavy night sleep for the little one, and her night dress hanging off her shoulder. He watched as she let out a great sniff before wiping her nose with her sleeve.

“You know it is ok for you to go play with your brother and friends don’t you sweetness?” The dwarf made his way to the bed and sat beside his daughter, who was making a point not to look at her father. She normally got into trouble back at the mountain for giving her Papa the silent treatment and refusing to talk. That was when they normally sent for Dwalin, the dwarf could get anything out of the child, but since that route had already been tried this morning, he knew it would be he who brought her around. But she still sat with her face sad and confused. “Pippin seemed very disappointed that you couldn’t come out and play.” He let her sit in silence beside him, before her sniffling began to echo through the room. Sighing, he scooped her up into his arms and sat her on his lap in a tight embrace. “Tell me what is the matter dear.” The princess’ response was muffled in her father’s tunic but he was able to understand her just the same after years of dealing with the little one.

“Hobbits are mean. I don’t want to play with hobbits. I want to go home to the mountain. I want to be back with Auntie Dis.”

Thorin pat her back gently as he listened to her complaints. He knew that hobbits were kind and caring creatures, well most of them. But his little one’s interactions had been less than welcoming. He remembered Kili as a wee one, and his insecurities for having less beard than most dwarflings his age. He had grown up a worried little dwarf due to the comments of his peers, and now they would have to work hard to help Thrayda to not be ashamed of who she was as well. The hobbit woman who had gotten after the tiny princess for her looks apparently, according to Bilbo, was that way to everyone and was the sour grapes of the town. So, he was particularly confident that something like this would not happen again.

“Now, now dear. Hobbits aren’t mean. Your Da is a hobbit. Is he not?”

He had to hold his laughter in as his daughter let out a frustrated growl identical to the one’s her Da often let out in exasperation. “Da is different papa. He is like us. He lives in the mountain, and he is not mean to anyone. These hobbits here are mean.”

With a pat on her back he snuggled her close to him, “Well, you may just change your mind yet, little one. But, your Da will have my head if we don’t get you into some clothes by second breakfast. So up you get.”

 

*****

 

Bilbo leaned heavily outside the door that had been left cracked open when his husband and crept into the princess’ tiny room. He listened as his daughter claimed that Hobbits were mean creatures and that she wanted to go back to the mountain. This had not been how he wanted to introduce Thrayda to his childhood home. He had anticipated the party tree and the grand welcome party. He had expected her to be excited to run around barefoot in the living things. He had not expected her first day to be filled with hatred and contempt being spat from a relative’s lips. Not for the first time he wished his husband’s sister could have joined them on their journey. Dis had always been the one, along with the help of her beloved dwarf warrior, to help to soothe the wild spirited girl. _If only she could speak to her Aunt, she could have someone to talk to about her troubles. Especially after Dis had raised Kili with his own insecurities of his appearance. Fucking Lobelia making that sweet thing be self conscious of her appearance._ The hobbit didn’t need to wait around to hear what else his little princess had to say about his home, he knew exactly what she needed and would make sure she got it.

 

******

 

Thorin emerged from their daughter’s room a short while later and stood patiently waiting as Thrayda got dressed, all on her own like she insisted, til the tiny princess begrudgedly exited her room and walked to the kitchen where she sat on the seat that had been pulled up beside the table where Dwalin was sitting munching on leftover scones. The wild thing slumped in her chair and leaned on her hand as she pouted. Her reluctance to be pleasant and happy staying put on her face.

The dwarf warrior looked down at the little one before looking back up and slathering a scone with clotted cream and placed it in front of the princess. “So, princess…….I was going fer a walk earlier this morning and I saw that there was some big to do happening at the big tree by the market place……..” he watched as the wee thing picked at the food placed in front of her.with little interest in what was being told to her. “I expect there is to be a party of great importance lass….”

Still refusing to look up from the table where she was slowly picking apart the pasty, she muttered, “I’m not going to any hobbit party.”

“Now lass…”

Dwalin was stopped by the king’s slight raise of hand and head shake. “Thrayda does not have to go anywhere she doesn’t want to. If there is to be a grand party and myself and Bilbo need to go, she will go, but with us.” The king bent down and kissed his daughter on her mane of curls, “Because doing anything other than that would be rude to their hospitality and efforts.”

The tiny princess turned around with a scowl on her face, ready as ever to argue when a knock at the door halted her argument. Her Father walked from the room to answer it, leaving her to sit and pout with her old friend who leaned over to her part of the table and whispered, “It can’t be all that bad can it princess? I’m sure they will have lots of cookies there….”

Thorin shook his head before opening the large front door of bag end and was met with the sight of a round hobbit with a sickeningly bright yellow waist jacket on and a slimy smile on his face.  
“Hallo there, sir. My name is Otho, my wife is Lobelia.” The hobbit swallowed quickly and pressed on as he watched the dwarf’s face begin to morph into something furious. “Well, Lobelia and I wanted to invite yourself and Mister Bilbo, along with your little one to tea this afternoon. As a sort of...peace offering as you would.” Thorin eyed the hobbit suspiciously before nodding his head and shutting the door, barely leaving the hobbit time to announce the time they would be serving tea.

“Who was at the door?” Bilbo came rushing from the back end of the hallway looking out of breathe to the sight of his husband frowning.

“A hobbit named Otho, inviting us to tea as a “peace offering”. You, myself and Thrayda are invited.” The king raised his eyebrows as he spoke of the little princess being invited as well. There was no way he would allow that horrible hobbit woman around his children again. But if these Sackville-Baggins were wanting to apologize and offer peace between their families, it would no doubt ease the transition of their stay, that had barely just begun and was already off to a shaky start. It was nothing what he imagined it would be. His kingdom had taken so kindly to Bilbo in their marriage, and their children revered as blessing to their races. He had assumed that  it would be much the same in Hobbiton. He had assumed it would be all sunshine and smiles. Not gossip and his daughter already wanting to be shipped back home to her aunt in a crate at the earliest convenience.

“Well, I certainly will not be taking Thrayda with us. But we should take the boys and listen to what they have to say. As long as we have the twins we have an out. One simple pinch to their chubby little thighs and out we go.” The look the dwarf gave his husband was one disapproval, resulting in the hobbit pointing his finger at the king while hoisting up Eriyan on his hip. “You make that face now, but you have never had to sit through tea with Lobelia.”

“I’ll go with as well. I have a thing or two to say to that hobbit wench.” Dwalin appeared in the hallway and picked up Brodyn from where he was standing and pulling on his Da’s breeches, causing the hobbit to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We can all go, and I’m sure Bo wouldn’t mind sitting with Thrayda here at the smial while we go. We have the welcome party at the party tree tonight, and we will need to get the children bathed and ready for that as well. Including braiding our daughter’s wild curls as well. I will have her wear her dwarf hair beads. I will not have her ashamed of her dwarf blood just because some twat in town has unkind things to say.”

****

Thorin held Eriyan in his arms as Bilbo balanced Brodyn while trying to straighten his waist coat while Dwalin stood gruffly behind him. The hobbit had been clear that there would be no fighting with these hobbits and he planned to keep it that way. After the king knocked, a few moments later they were met with the sickeningly sweet and false smile of the hobbit woman who had verbally assaulted their little one.

“Cousin! How nice of you to drop in and accept our invitation.” The hobbit stepped aside and invited the lot of them in to the sitting room. The smial had the most gaudy interior decorations that the dwarves had ever seen. Pink everywhere and every fine thing they owned on display. The king and his husband took their seats while Lobelia cautiously offered the dwarf warrior a chair as well before Otho joined them with a plate full of cookies and a tray of tea that he set on the small table in front of them.

The small group sat in silence for a moment before the hobbit Otho decided to break the silence in the room. “So are these little one’s yours as well them cousin?” The round hobbit was rocking slightly back and forth in his chair, obviously uncomfortable with the situation he was currently in while his wife wore a sour expression as she looked over the twins.

Bilbo smiled kindly at his cousin while bouncing Brodyn on his lap. “Yes they are. The last of the lot we think.”

“Oh thank heavens.” Lobelia’s comment, though under her breath did not go unnoticed by the guests in her home. Dwalin sat forward getting ready to stand up, his face turning redder with anger by the moment. He was stilled by the small hand of Bilbo being held up against his chest.

“Excuse me?”

Lobelia sniffed haughtily before continuing on. “I am actually surprised you were even able to have children. I mean, after your parents on inability to produce more children…..other than you that is. Then there is the fact that they are half dwarf...”

Once again, Dwalin started to stand up, and address this horrendous hobbit who had the nerve to insult someone’s fertility, something dwarves knew all too well the struggle of. To insult someones inability to conceive was one of dwarf kinds most insulting acts, and was considered a heinous offense.  Again, he was stilled by his old friend, and king’s hand on his shoulder as they both watched Bilbo sit up a little higher in his chair with a look as thunderous as anyone had ever seen. It even caused the plump round Otho to begin to retract back in his seat, all while Lobelia held her head high in her cockiness and rudeness.

“My parents fertility was not a concern of yours, or anyone else for that matter. My mother and father loved me and raised me to be a proper hobbit and being in this world. They were the kindest, most loving individuals ANYONE in this town. They gave to others freely. Invited other young ones into our home. Accepted others from other lands. They were shining examples of what a hobbit should be. I am proud to be their child…..But YOU are the worst filth and sorry excuses of hobbits that there are. You not only ridicule and judge the strangers, and friends of Hobbiton, but you attack strangers. My daughter is still a wee fauntling. She is in a new place that she has never visited before. A place that I have told her about her whole life. A place she was excited and thrilled to visit. Now she thinks herself ugly, unworthy, and wants to return home. Less than a week in the shire and you have already begun to drive her away.” In one movement Bilbo stood quickly, causing the two dwarves to stand as well in shock. “You will receive nothing when I die. I am going down to the Thain’s office right this moment to make sure of it. I will be changing my will. Leaving everything to Frodo, Thrayda, Eriyan and Brodyn and whatever children they have. I will not have you terrorizing my life or my children any longer. SInce I know that that is the only reason you have ‘invited’ us over to ‘make peace’, then let me be clear. I want nothing to do with you. You are no family of mine, and you will receive no rewards for making such heinous claims. Good Day.”

The hobbit’s voice was cold as ice as he walked dutifully from the parlor and out the front door with his stern looking king a few steps behind him. Though Dwalin stood for a moment in the middle of the room, staring down at these two hobbits he had only been familiar with for the last 2 days. The looks of shock and appallment on their faces, as if they had just been delivered a grave injustice made him want to smash the fine china around the room. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of how it would affect his King and his King’s Consort.

“You shame yourself, and your people.” Was all he uttered as he stalked from the room and slammed the front door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo smiled brightly at Jocelyn as she opened the door to their new hobbit home. It was quite different from Bag End, far less windows but still beautifully crafted on the inside. That was the wonderful thing about Hobbit Smials. While they are all basically the same concept, each one was drastically different inside. The walls were covered with a darker looking wood and many of the pieces of furniture were quite like the ones that they had back in Erebor. He imagined the Thain and Nori had some doing in that to make sure it was more comfortable for the dwarves, who are not used to having so much sunlight in their living quarters, but still used to Hobbity customs due to himself.  

Bilbo tried to muster a pleasant smile despite the anxiety and sickness he was feeling in his gut at the thought of spending a moment in Otho and Lobelia’s home. “Thank you so much for being able to watch her. I just don’t want her to have to be exposed to anymore of the Sackville-Baggins.”

Jocelyn held up her hand to shush him as he walked through the door with his husband who currently had a small dwobbit attached to his trousers not far behind. Thrayda had hidden her face in Thorin’s trousers the entire walk to the Smial, refusing the look at any of Hobbiton that they passed. Despite Bilbo trying his best to engage her and draw her out of her sulk by pointing out the magnificent colors of the flowers that were beginning to bloom in the early spring air.  He couldn’t blame the poor girl, and Thorin was so incredibly patient, making sure to walk at a speed that would not rush her.

“Thrayda! I am going to be making some cookies in a little while, would you like to help me make them?” Jocelyn was making a good effort, she knew the little princess’ love of sweet treats would often pull her from her sulking spells. But he knew this was far more than a sulk over a loss of privileges or being left behind from playing with her brother. So it was no surprise to him or Thorin when Thrayda just held on even tighter to her Papa’s trouser legs while she whimpered.

He watched as his husband gently kneel to the ground to gently pull her away from his leg and brought his face close to hers so he could speak quietly enough for just her, a tactic that Bilbo always loved to see in action. He loved the way the he would get down to her level and treat her with such loving care and tenderness, was a sweet scene to behold. Thrayda looked into her Papa’s sad face with her own tear stained and blotchy one and listened carefully to what Thorin was saying, the whole while she was gently holding one of his long plaited braids that ran the length of his kingly face. The poor thing’s bottom lip began to tremble as she listened and tried to bring her chin up high but let it bow as she nodded. But, eventually she ended up falling to the ground in a pile while crying into her skirt.

If it was the last thing he did, he was going to make Lobelia pay for the way he had hurt his child. There was no reason for this sweet wee thing to be so heartbroken on her second real day in the shire. It was completely unlike her to not want to go and explore with Frodo, or to not eat, to clutch to her Papa in a way that she only did when she felt she was in danger. This was not his confident and sassy Thrayda. This was his child broken and loss of self-esteem. This was his wonderful bright and brilliant girl who shone for all of those around her, and her light was all but put out.

Carefully Bilbo knelt down beside his crying daughter and softly stroked her hair as she sobbed into her skirts.  “Sweetheart, Papa and I will be back with Mister Dwalin in just a little while. Ok? Jocelyn and Kili are going to make sure you are nice and cozy a safe.”

The princess only kept crying quietly as she lay on the ground, her tiny body trembling. He couldn’t just leave her here alone when she was obviously distraught. He couldn’t leave her when she was hurting this way. It broke his heart when two different hands laid on his shoulder, one rough from months on the road belonging to Thorin, the other soft and gentle belonging to Jocelyn.

“Bilbo, we must go, otherwise we will be late. She will be ok, she knows we will be coming back.”

Bilbo has to hold back angry words from passing his lips as he continued to stroke Thrayda’s wild curls hoping with all his might she could feel the love he felt for her in the action. _Of course he knows that she knows they are coming back. The girl is not foolish enough to think we would up and leave._ He wants to shout that he knows that, but his baby is hurting, so it is hurting him. But one look up into Thorin’s face and the words die in his throat. It’s all there in Thorin’s face as well, the same sadness and helplessness he feels as a parent as they both watch their daughter cry.

As gently as she could, Bilbo watched as Jocelyn scooped Thrayda up, the tiny princess still pressing her face into her hobbit clothes that she had to wear due to her traveling clothes still being washed. That had been a battle in and of itself to get her dressed into “hobbit clothes”. When the little one did dare to peek out from behind her skirt, Thorin had to wrap his arm around Bilbo to help guide him out of the smial and onto the road. If they stayed a moment longer they would never have been able to leave and get this dreaded visit over with. He hardly believed that there would be a proper apology from the Sackville-Baggins, but it would be rude of him not to let them embrace such an opportunity.

“Go on now you two, we will be just fine. Thrayda and I will be spending some nice _dwarfish_ lass time together.” Jocelyn smiles brightly and tucks her own curls behind her ears. A bit of the tightness in his chest loosens at the mention of doing “Dwarfish” things with Thrayda, because that is exactly what the little one needs, and would normally get from her Auntie Dis.

It’s torture leaving her, but they do, all to have tea with the dreaded Lobelia.

 

**

 

Jocelyn makes sure she stands in the doorway to give Thrayda the opportunity to watch her parents walk up and over the hill before closing the door softly behind them and taking her to the kitchen. In the kitchen Atara is sitting in her eating chair that was gifted to them by the sweet hobbits, and Kili sitting across from her, helplessly attempting to get their daughter to eat her porridge he had made for her to eat for her lunch. Unfortunately the majority of the porridge was either on Kili’s face, or on his tunic. She had to smother her laughter as she walked in to the site, until her husband looked at her with a goofy porridge covered smile.

“Ah!  I see our favorite Miss Thrayda has come to visit us!” Kili cried out dramatically, he really was so great with the children of their family. Each and every one of the children could be made to giggle and smile with just moments spent with their silly cousin. His smile faded a little bit as he wiped off his hands on the rag in his lap so that he could pet the crying princess’ hair. “Now, now, what is this? Why the tears little one?” When he reached out his hands to take Thrayda, she didn’t hesitate.

Her heart swelled a bit as she watched as the little one gripped tightly to her uncle and letting out a heart wrenching sob.

“I wanna go home!” Sadness crept across Jocelyn’s face when she heard the little one. “I hate it here! Hobbits are mean! I want to be with Auntie Dis back at the mountain.”

Kili shifted Thrayda in his lap a little more and wiped the traces of porridge off his face, he was after all, trying to comfort the princess, not get her messy. “Hey now, that’s not entirely true. The majority of the hobbits Jocelyn and I have met have been very friendly and sweet. There are a few here and there that don’t understand dwarves, but that is because they have never met one. Not all hobbits are mean Thrayda.”

The princess sniffed and hiccupped as the tears filled her eyes again, “That mean hobbit lady called me ugly.”

Kili’s expression went from compassion to being darkened with anger before falling to sadness again. Jocelyn knew how Kili felt about people being teased for their appearance. Thrayda had been fortunate to have been born to Erebor when her Da had established that hobbits were friendly and resourceful and not to be feared when in the mountain. So the differences in the tiny princess’ appearance was never a subject of conversation. No one commented on her pointed ears and rosy cheeks and rather tiny nose. So it was shocking to know that a hobbit had felt the need to point out all the dwarfish things about her.

“Now see here little one. I know that Auntie Dis would like nothing more than for ALL of us to come home to the mountain and her. But, we are here in the shire so you Da can continue to get better yes?”

The little princess nodded sadly before the tears began to spill silently again.

“And you remember one thing, you are a Princess of Erebor. A daughter of Durin, and we Durin folk are quite handsome and beautiful people. Don’t you agree?”  Jocelyn giggled as Kili made his most dashing and silly face while pretending to flex his muscles that were hidden in his tunic. Alas, it didn’t draw a smile from the little one, she simply just continued to look at him pitifully. “I promise you, our trip to Hobbiton won’t be that bad. Things will get better. You’ll see.” Giving her a nice squeeze he let her stay tucked under her chin while she snuggled up to him and her crying began to diminish to small sniffs.

Jocelyn got an idea then as she watched that the princess was beginning to calm down. If this sweet thing was feeling unwanted and ugly, well then, she would have to show Thrayda just how beautiful being a dwarf could be. Drying off her hands on her apron tied round her waist, herself wearing the loose and layered hobbit dress that had been gifted to her, and held out her hand to the little one. “Miss Thrayda, would you be so kind as to help me with something in my room? Kili, do you mind keeping an eye on Atara? You can even take her to visit Fili and Fawna if you like.”

Without even questioning it, he gave his cousin a sweet kiss on her cheek and a squeeze before whispering that she would be ok, before handing her to his wife. He quickly wiped off his daughters face and tossed her in the air gently as she giggled before waving goodbye and heading out the door.

Slowly Jocelyn carried Thrayda to her and Kili’s room and sat down at the vanity mirror that was in the corner by the small window in their wall. Sitting with the princess at the mirror had the effectthat she had hoped it would. Immediately Thrayda started to gently touch all the different things that were laid out on the table before her. There was a special hair brush that both she and Kili shared, made with certain bristles as to be gentle with their wild manes of hair they both shared, and would also be perfect for the princess. Next, Thrayda moved onto gently touching the small bowl that held a number of decorative beads, a special few were for only her to wear as her symbols of marriage and commitment to her Kili, but also a great number of ones just for fun.

Carefully she picked up the brush and began to Brush Thrayda’s hair gently in the way that she knew Dis would do for the little one. It was a rare occasion to see the princess being still back home in Erebor. She would always be running this way and that playing, learning, and often causing mischief. But, anytime her Auntie would have the special hairbrush out for her, the little one would sit still for great lengths of time with her eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of her hair being brushed.

So with each stroke of the brush, gently working its way through her gorgeous raven curls the little princess relaxed and became less tense. Jocelyn worked her fingers through the soft curls and began separating it into sections that she then began to plait intricately. After making several small plaits all beside each other she used those plaits to make an even larger one that helped to tame some of the more wild sections of her curls. Once she had finished transforming the unruly mane into a style that still let her curls be themselves, while keeping worst parts braided.

Carefully she cleared the table in front of her and sat the tiny princess down. One by one she capped the end of each braid with a bead that matched the beautiful light and feathery dress that Thrayda wore, leaving her looking quite hobbit, while at the same time accentuating her dwarfish features. With her hair braided in the way it was, others would be able to see the princess’s pointed hobbit ears, which held a golden cuff on one, as was her dwarven tradition.

She was startled when suddenly the tiny princess’ hands began to gently stroke Jocelyn’s beard. She liked to keep her beard fairly short, due to her own preference, and due to the fact that her husband had a bit of trouble growing his own. Still, she braided the hair the lightly covered her cheeks and jaw each morning. This was the first time that Thrayda had paid any attention to her beard and the way she was looking sadly at it and petting it before petting her own.

Gently Jocelyn also stroked the tiny princess’ small beard that she had growing. “You have the most beautiful beard I have see Thrayda? Did you know that?” Thrayda looked at her with surprised look at the words she had spoken. It was so sad that this little thing’s complete confidence in herself had been shattered by one poorly mannered hobbit. “Truly” she continued with a encouraging smile on her face. “My beard was never as lovely as yours when I was your age. It is just the right length and thickness, it covers just the right about of your face and jaw. It’s quite royal looking. Would you like me to braid yours just as I braid mine each morning. We could use the same color beads I have put in your hair, and they match your beautiful dress you are wearing as well.”

Shyly the princess nodded her head and tried to hid the smile and blush that was creeping up in her cheeks at the praise she was receiving. _Ah yes, this is exactly what she needs. She needs some time to remember how amazingly beautiful she is._

_**_

“This just isn’t fair!” Pippin exclaimed for the third time that morning as he flopped down into the grass in the meadow where he, Frodo, Merry, and Sam were sitting. “I can’t have fun if Thrayda is no here to have fun too! It’s not fair!”

“I know Pip.” Said Frodo in an exasperated tone. Frodo he knew how frustrated Pip felt, because he felt the same way. He may not always show it, but he definitely enjoyed playing and spending time with his sister, and to see how hurt she was by Miss Lobelia hurt him too. She was his sister, and no one would mess with his sister again if he had any say.

“How do you think would cheer her up Frodo?” Sam asked quietly.

Frodo thought for a moment, “I don’t know Sam. I just don’t know. She wants to go home to the mountain.”

Pip shot up from the grass at the mention of the little princess going back to the great big mountain far away “YOU CAN’T GO BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN! YOU ONLY JUST GOT HERE!”

Frodo rolled his eyes in annoyance. “We can’t go back to the mountain Pip, we are here for Bilbo to get better. We can’t go back to the mountain until he is. So, until he is, Thrayda will stay. Don’t worry.”

Merry clapped his hands. “I’ve got it! I have a brilliant idea lads, listen up!”

**

Thorin and Dwalin were trying to follow close behind the currently fuming hobbit, while each holding one of the twins.

“Of all the pig headed, self-centered, haughty hobbits in the world that woman is the worst! I don’t know why I expected her to actually apologize for the way she treated my children. But I didn’t actually think she would sink so low as to make comments about my parents….”

Thorin tried to catch up to his husband, he could hear the distress in the man’s voice as he spoke, and he knew that Dwalin would readily walk back to the Sackville-Baggins house and break down their door for the way that those hobbits spoke of Bilbo’s parents inability to have more children than just Bilbo. Once they reached the gate to Bag End Bilbo still did not stop. He marched straight into the smial and down the hall to their bedroom and shut the door; completely ignoring the great gray wizard that was standing before the gate with his wagon filled with fireworks stopped in front of it.

“What has gotten into Bilbo?” Gandalf asked as Dwalin and Thorin finally caught to the gate.

“Hobbits happened.” Dwalin drawled out, earning him a glare from his king.

Smiling up at the great wizard he handed him one of the twins. “I believe you are familiar with the Sackville-Baggins I take it?” Thorin asked. A thunderous expression rose over the wizards face as he looked down at the two dwarves in front of him. “Dwalin will fill you in a bit, I must see to Bilbo first. Please, come in and make yourselves at home. I will be out in just a moment.”

**

Bilbo shut his bedroom door behind him and slid down it. This was no the way that he wanted his children to experience the Shire. This was not the coming home experience he thought he would be having. No. this was a disaster. Things would have been fine if it weren’t for that wretched Lobelia! Quickly Bilbo ran to the traveling chest that held some of his most precious belongings they had carried from Erebor with them and took out the small jewelry box that he had learned to craft for himself in the mountain. As he opened it, he emptied its contents and lifted the small false bottom that no one but himself knew of to reveal the ring he had found on his adventures with his companions

 _It would be so easy. I could just put the ring on, make a quick trip down to Lobelia’s and cause a little mischief, put something sickening in her tea when she isn’t looking, ruin her flower garden, the ideas are limitless. I could even cut her hair. Make her as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside._ He carefully turned the ring over in his hands. He had not worn it since that fateful day on the battlefield during the Battle of the Five Armies. What harm could one little prank do? With a grin on his face he slipped the ring onto his hand.

Instead of the usually blurry gray world around him that he was used to seeing when wearing the ring, he was surrounded by an oppressing feeling and the sight of fire all around him. A voice spoke harsh and violently in his ears causing pain to rip through his entire being. Scorching pain covered his skin as the hard voice spoke in his head calling out to the ring that was on his fingers. No matter how hard he tried to reach for the ring he could not get his hands close enough to remove the ring.

“No! Please!” Another whipping pain covered his body causing him to scream out in agony. _I am going to die. I am going to die all over a prank to try and avenge my children, I am going to die invisible and alone. Thorin will never see me again. My children will never see me again. Yavanna, please have mercy on me._ With another scream of pain he used all his might to pull the ring from his finger where it fell with a loud thud on the ground before the blackness closed in around him making everything dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo life has been totally crazy. I have gained and lost a couple of jobs. Dealt with my crazy MIL visiting twice. My crazy ass sister in law causing me migraines left and right. We have gone through the kids getting lice, our entire family getting the norovirus and all of us wanting to die because when I got fired I lost my insurance. And my depression and anxiety have ripped through me like its no one's business.
> 
> BUT I managed to get my writing flow back and am here to to present you with the next chapter of this installment.
> 
> Enjoy my lovies!

Dread filled Bilbo’s heart as his eyes finally opened and landed on the sight of his Husband staring into the fireplace while Gandalf held his hand on his shoulder. He could see from where he lay in bed that Thorin’s face was ghostly pale and the shimmer of tear streaks was visible as well. This had become a scene he had woken to all too often in his life so far. Far too often had his husband had to shed tears on his behalf. Too many times had he had to sit by idly while not being able to do a single thing to help. It broke his heart and made him wonder how long he had been out and when or how they had found him after he had pulled the ring off.

“Ah yes, you’re awake. That is good.” Gandalf’s voice was deep and stern, but still laced with the compassion he knew that he would always hold in his heart for the small hobbit. “We need to discuss this straightaway. Where did you get this ring Bilbo?” In his hand wrapped in a handkerchief was the ring he had won from the creature in the caves.

“It is the ring I found in the caves beneath goblin town. I won it from a creature named Gollum. I won it in a game of riddles. I used it many a time during our travels to the lonely mountain to win it back from Smaug. That is how I freed the dwarves from Thranduil’s prisons and slayed the spiders in the forest. It was even how I managed to run to Thorin’s aid on the battlefield without being detected……this is the first time anything like this has happened. I have not touched it since before Thrayda’s birth. It has sat in my traveling trunk at the very bottom until this day.” He felt his face flame with embarrassment and shame as he continued, his immature plan for revenge making him feel foolish. “I had planned to use the ring to make myself invisible to seek revenge on Lobelia for the way she has hurt my children. For breaking my poor daughter’s heart and putting her in danger. I never imagined it would hurt me in anyway.”

Bilbo stared at his husband who continued to look into the fireplace, not once glancing towards the bed. This was bad. It was very bad. The silence in the room that followed his confession was unsettling to say the least. Gandalf just continued to stare at him in a curious was as if he were trying to figure out a terribly difficult riddle. “If my assumptions about what I think this ring is, it is very bad. I believe it would be wise to take the ring to Lord Elrond to find out exactly it’s origins and powers it might possess. Magical rings should not be trifled with my dear Bilbo.”

Bilbo could not help the rage that began to build in his and the anxiety he began to feel at the mention of the ring no longer being in his possession. It was irrational really, but he could not stop the words from falling from his lips. “It’s mine! I won it! It belongs to me!” As soon as the words were said he clamped his hand over his mouth in shock.

It was only at this time that Thorin began to pace the room back and forth before stopping and looking him straight in the eyes. The pain and fear he saw in those gorgeous sapphire eyes was heartbreaking, it was deeper than any pain and guilt the hobbit had ever witnessed in his husband.

 “This ring will not stay in the presence of yourself, or our children ever again. This is not up for discussion. It must go to Lord Elrond and it must go as soon as is possible.” Though his voice was stern and commanding it still shook with emotion. “I have been under the spell of gold sickness. I know what evil comes in enchanted things of gold. I will not allow myself to fall back under its spell and put our children or you in any further danger. Let alone watch you fall under whatever enchantment this ring may hold.” Bilbo could feel the lump in his throat beginning to grow as he watched the tears spill over his beloved’s lashes as he refused to look away from him. “I have never felt more fear and shame than in those moments. I regret _every_ action I took under the spell of gold sickness. It still haunts my memory the day I held you over that wall with such disgust in my heart. I could see what was happening in the moment but could not stop the whisperings of the evil in my head. I could have killed you. I could have ended our poor Thrayda’s life before it even began. I started a war that led _thousands_ to die. All because of cursed gold. I will not watch it happen again. I cannot. I will not. If I have to tie you to the bed as Gandalf takes it far from here I will.”

Thorin walked slowly towards the bed and took Bilbo’s hand in his own and stroked it gently. “Please. I cannot watch you fall again. I cannot risk losing you. I have almost lost you so many times. My heart could not bear it for one more moment. Please……..please.”

Bilbo could not stop his own tears from spilling over his eyes as his husband plead to him. He had never seen such fear in his eyes. The pain. They had never discussed the events that took place in the mountain when his king was under the sickness of the dragon. They had always just left it as a bad memory never to revisit. He had no idea that the memories of those days and nights still plagued his husband. Had no idea the extent that he still tortured himself with guilt. Though a part of him was screaming not to let Gandalf touch of go anywhere near his ring, he knew deep in his heart it was the evil of the ring. He had felt the excruciating pain all over his already broken body, no good force could have caused that overwhelming feeling of dread and darkness. He nodded his head fiercly before turning to Gandalf.

“Take it away from me and my family please Gandalf. Have Elrond do what he must to be rid of it.”

****

Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam all ran around the field plucking the brightly colored wild flowers from the grass around them. It had been Merry’s idea and it had been genius. They had figured out the perfect way to help Thrayda to feel welcome in the Shire. She just needed to have a little bit of hobbity customs introduced to her. She had been exposed to Gandalf and Bilbo’s stories but never had been immersed in it like they had. So they had come up with the perfect idea.

“Get more blue ones! They will look nicely with her eyes!” Pippin’s voice carried far across the field to the other hobbitlings. He may have been small but he was filled with a loud voice and vast amounts of mischief. But the little hobbit, selfish though he may be at times, had a great deal of compassion and love in his heart for those he cared deeply for. And Thrayda had become a fast friend. Her stubborn personality matching that of his own, so the little one was determined all the more to make her want to stay in the shire and not go back to her mountain. He knew that eventually she would go back to the mountain. But he didn’t want her to go too soon.

“Alright I think we have enough.” Sam yelled exhaustedly. He was all for helping Thrayda as well, but running about gathering ALL these flowers was going to make him drop down in the grass and take a nice long nap.

“NO! We need more! We need big ones and little ones and all different colors to make this work!” Merry yelled back at him as he bent down to pick a particularly pretty spray of tiny white flowers.

“I am so tired of this! I think we have plenty!” Sam shouted back.

“I think Sam might be right. This is quite a lot of flowers and she is not that big.” Frodo called out as he ran up to Sam.

“It has to be perfect.” Pippin scolded as he stomped towards his other hobbit friends.

“It will be. Don’t worry Pip. We just have to fetch Lily to help us. Then we can head over to Jocelyn’s house to take care of our plan.”

****

Jocelyn sat with Thrayda on her lap under the tree that sat atop her and Kili’s smial. Thrayda had let her braid her beard and hair and decorate them with her beads, but still remained quiet and still as she sat in the shade with her. No doubt still thinking on all the ugly things that had been said to her by the wicked hobbit. She just hoped that the little thing would cheer up before the big party that was being prepared.

“Are ye excited for the grand party this evening Miss Thrayda?”

Bofur had been trying to coax a smile or ramble from the little one but she had stayed tight lipped and snug in the older Princess’ lap.

“No. I don’t want to go.”

Jocelyn held her smile back as her longtime friend let out a gasp of horror.

“And why not? There is going to be a grand cake.” The braided toymaker leaned in closer, “I also hear Gandalf is going to have some fireworks of such magnificence. I for one am extremely excited to go and meet some new friends. I hear that most of these hobbits are quite kind and nice.”

The little princess shrugged and sighed as she looked off down the road in the direction of the mountain that was so far away that she could not even see it.

“THRAYDA!!!!”

The little one let her head whip around in the direction that her name was being called to see the quartet of little hobbits running up the hill with their arms full of wild flowers and a smiley hobbit woman following close behind.

“THRAYDA!!!!” The littlest one they had figured was named Pippin ran up to them, panting with exhaustion as he reached the place where they were sitting under the tree before his face fell a bit when he looked at her hair. “Oh. It’s already done.” The little hobbit collapsed in the grass looking quite defeated before shouting over his shoulder. “It’s no use! Her hair is already braided and decorated!”

Jocelyn and Bofur both looked shocked and amused at the little hobbit’s dramatics. Their Thrayda was quite a dramatic one, but boy did this hobbit out drama her.

“What about my hair?!?!?” Thrayda sat up taking one of the braids in her hands and looking as though she might cry once again. It wasn’t until the older hobbit woman walked up to the rest of the group with the three other hobbits.

“There is nothing wrong with your hair dear child. The boys here thought it would be nice to introduce you to one of our customs here in the Shire.” The beautiful hobbit sat down beside the two princesses and held out her hands gently, with a little nudge and smile from Jocelyn the younger walked over to the hobbit lass and let her hold her hand.

“You see princess, here in the shire it is a custom to braid those whom you love’s hair and decorate them with the wild flowers from the area in a manner similar to a crown. The lads here spent the morning running all over the shire to collect these flowers that they thought would look most beautiful in your hair, and quite hobbity. Pip is only disappointed because we see your hair is already braided and decorated with your beautiful beads.” Lily smiled gently at the little one and patted her hands.

“I see no reason why we cannot mix both the dwarven customs and the hobbit customs to suit this occasion!” Jocelyn said brightly. “I see that Pippin has some brilliant blue flowers in his arms there that match the beads and your dress quite lovely Thrayda. Those white flowers Frodo is holding would go lovely as well. Merry’s pink ones and Sam’s yellow all look beautiful together. What do you say Thrayda? Should we let our dear hobbit friends teach us something new that we can enjoy?”

Jocelyn’s heart swelled as she watched the little one before her sit and ponder for a moment before sneaking a shy small smile at the hobbit lass. “Will you put some in my beard as well? Beards are quite important to dwarves you know. My father is a dwarf and all the rest of my family are dwarves besides Frodo and Bilbo. Some people decorate their beards with so many beads and braids. If I am going to have flowers in my hair I must have them for my beard as well.” The nerves the little princess were feeling were obvious to everyone around her. But of course the kind hobbit lass knew how to respond.

“Of course dear! We hobbits don’t grow beards, as you may have noticed with your Da. So beards are different to us. But I find yours most beautiful! And your…auntie? As well.” Jocelyn smiled and nodded feeling a sense of relief finally that when Bilbo next saw her daughter it would be with a perfect blend of dwarf and hobbit culture with a smile and pride in her face.

“Let’s get started!” Pippin cried and started to dump the flowers into his companion’s lap and snatching up the flowers from his friends’ arms and depositing them as well. The little hobbit stared at the dwobbit child with curiosity. “You have so much hair.” It wasn’t a judgement or an insult. Just an observation of a little one with no filter. “WE CAN FIT SO MANY FLOWERS IN IT!!!”

So the four little hobbits sat down beside Bofur while Jocelyn and Lily began to carefully place the flowers in designs and combinations while the tiny princess smiled a small smile to herself. Those hobbit lads had really come through for the little princess. Bofur couldn’t help the way he watched Lily as she ever so gently pet the young one’s hair and the way she delicately placed each of the blooms in her hair. He could feel the same warm fuzzy feeling he had experienced on their first meeting once again in his chest. Could he have found his one in a hobbit? Just as Thorin had? This was something interesting. Something interesting indeed.


End file.
